


Dare

by Alonelyqueeridiot



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aussie - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short, Shyness, Texting, Truth or Dare, jisung is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyqueeridiot/pseuds/Alonelyqueeridiot
Summary: Something I thought up while I was bored out of my mind in class, I hope you enjoy!





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to roughly have like 2 chapters, so not too long, but i hope you enjoy it!

“Chan hyung, your turn. Truth or Dare?” Jisung asked with a wicked smirk.

Chan looked at him, feeling suspicious of his mischievous expression. “Dare, obviously” he said with faux confidence.

Jisung’s smirk seemed to grow wider at that. “‘Great! I dare you to go up to those two guys and in English, say, ‘My names Chris you can call me...' put on sunglasses, '..anytime’ and then give them your number.” he said, pointing to the table across the room, sitting the two most popular, and attractive in Chans opinion, on campus.

Chan frowned “well, you’ve thought about this haven’t you?” he muttered. And Jisung nodded, a proud look on his face. “Why in English? I don’t think they speak English anyways. Also, why Chris?” he asked.

Jisung shrugged “Your accent is adorable when you talk in English, and Chris is your English name.” he said simply and Chan rolled his eyes. Minho seemed to move closer to Jisung and Chan sighed at the two of them.

He then stood up reluctantly with a reminder that he would have to pay for their food if he chickened out of the dare. That was their rule, and Chan was not about to pay for food for all of them. He walked to the table and took a deep breath as he folded up the napkin with his number on it.

Chan arrived at the table and bit his lip before he looked at them, putting the folded napkin between them “Hey, my names Chris, and you can call me-” he put on the sunglasses Minho had given him “-anytime” he finished, his Australian accent especially prominent. By now, his face was red from embarrassment and without another word, he turned and walked back to his table.

He looked at his friends annoyed when they started to laugh “I hate you all.” he hissed, but there wasn’t really any bite to his words. He spared a glance back at the table with the two guys and found them staring at him. He instantly turned back around and blushed, yet again embarrassed. He huffed as he crossed his arms and looked at his friends“I don’t care what you say, I am not paying for this food.” he said.

“We’ll make Jisung pay for it” chimed Minho, and Jisung turned to glare at him.

Chan laughed and nodded happily “Yes, anyone disagree? No? It’s decided then, Jisung, you’re paying.” he said and Jisung looked at him shocked.

“But- why?” he asked with a small pout.

“Because you have the most money, you’re parents give you tons of money, you can spare some to be a good friend and pay for the food.” Seungmin said as he stood up and the rest followed.

Chan paused and looked at him, Jisung glared and shook his head “don’t you guys dare-” he was cut off when Seungmin started to run, and everyone else followed. Chan hesitated for a moment, looking at Jisung. He reached for him and Chan laughed as he took off running.

Jisung groaned annoyed as he threw away the trash they had left and payed for the food. He was starting to leave when he noticed two people standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in question. He recognized them as Changbin and Felix, the people Jisung had dared Chan to go up to.

Changbin spoke up. “You’re friend, the blonde one, was he being serious earlier?” he asked.

Jisung chuckled when he realized what was going on and smiled while nodding. “Technically, i dared him to do that-” they both seemed to deflate at that “-but he was serious. You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s been crushing on one of you since he got here. Which is actually where the dare came from.” he said. “My advice is to text him. Good luck.” he said as he started to walk out.

“Wait- Which one of us does he like!?” he heard Felix yell out and Jisung smirked. Chan actually liked them both, but they didn't need to know that for him. Plus, Chan left him alone to pay and clean up.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Chan had forgotten about the whole dare until he got two messages from unknown numbers.

He looked at his phone curiously and seen that he had been added to a group chat with two other people. He watched his phone in surprise at the texts.

 

**Cuties only**

**[Unknown]**

Hey Chris!!

**[Unknown]**

Hello Chris

**[Chris]**

Um, hi? Who is this and how do you have my number?

Also, who named this chat?

**[Unknown]**

Oh! This is Felix! I named it because it's true!

**[Unknown]**

and I'm Changbin. 

You gave us your number

Remember?

**[Chris]**

Right, one moment

 

_**Save [Unknown] as Lix?** _

_**Yes no** _

_**Save [Unknown] as Binnie?** _

_**Yes no**_

**_[Chan's a panicked gay]_ **

I didn't think you'd actually text me

_**[Lix]** _

Why wouldn't we?

I think that's what you wanted when you gave us your number

**_[_ _Chris_ _]_ **

Uh

That was actually a dare

_**[Binnie]** _

We know

Your friend Jisung? told us

_**[Chris]** _

He did? Did he tell you anything else?

_**[Binnie]** _

He might've told us somethings

_**[Lix]** _

Yeah, he might've told us a little secret about you

_**[Chris]** _

One moment

please

 

 **Chan's a panicked gay**  

 

_**[Panicked Gay]** _

Jisung!!!

Sung

Jisung

Squirrel

Show yourself

_**[Dandy]** _

What did you do now Jisung?

_**[Squirrel]** _

whatever it was, I didn't do it!

_**[Panicked Gay]** _

So, you didn't talk to Felix and Changbin?

_**[Dandy]** _

uh oh, you know how Chan feels about them

you shouldn't have done that Sung

you can face his wrath yourself

_**Dandy** is offline_

_**[Squirrel]** _

well...I might've talked to them

said a few things

_**[Panicked Gay]** _

What 

did

you

say

_**[Squirrel]** _

imightvetoldthemyoulikedoneofthemeversinceyougothere

_**[Panicked Gay]** _

What?

_**[Squirrel]** _

I might've told them that you liked one of them

ever since you got here

**_[Panicked Gay]_ **

you

YOU WHAT!?

_**[Squirrel]** _

Okay look, before you start yelling

You left me all alone! To pay and to clean up!

Then they came up to me, and asked about you

And I couldn't help myself

 **Cuties only**  

_**[Lix]** _

Chris?

Its been more than a moment

_**[Binnie]** _

I think he's either killing or yelling at his friend, love

  _ **[Lix]**_

oh

The blue one?

_**[Bin]** _

i believe so

He's the one that told us something about him

_**[Chris]** _

ah, I'm sorry about that

Please don't listen to what Jisung tells you

_**[Lix]** _

so...it's not true?

_**[Bin]** _

its not true that you like one of us?

_**[Chris]** _

um, can we talk about this tomorrow?

In person?

**_[Bin]_ **

Yeah, we can

 _ **Bin**_ is offline

 _ **Lix**_ is offline

 _ **Chris**_ is offline

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Feel free to leave you thoughts and such.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
